


By The Shore (Nothing But Love)

by creativityandcoffee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, based on "A Little Sacrifice", because I really enjoyed the story and was inspired by it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityandcoffee/pseuds/creativityandcoffee
Summary: My take on the song Dandelion writes about Essi and Geralt at the end of "A Little Sacrifice."
Relationships: Essi Daven/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	By The Shore (Nothing But Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading "A Little Sacrifice" the other day (which is one of the short stories from "The Sword of Destiny"), and I really enjoyed it. I decided I wanted to take a stab at writing the song Dandelion composes about Essi and Geralt at the end of the story, and this is the result! I've been reading everyone's amazing Witcher fanfics/writings for a while now, but this is the first time I've shared anything of my own. Here's hoping you enjoy!

**By The Shore (Nothing But Love)**

_O, she stood by the shore with the wind in her hair,_

_The song on her lips full of longing and care,_

_And as she turned ‘round, and he met her bright stare,_

_There was nothing, oh, nothing but love._

_O, they walked by the shore, and as he held her hand,_

_He felt what she sang of, knew she’d understand,_

_And as he leaned in, and they kissed in the sand,_

_There was nothing, oh, nothing but love._

_“Who are you,” she asked him, “Who, good sir, can you be_

_“To make me act this way, like I’m sheltered yet free,_

_“Like I’m weightless, and can say what I really mean—_

_“Like there’s nothing, oh, nothing but love?”_

_“For although I’m a poet, although I have writ_

_“About kindness and warmth, about humor and wit,_

_“Never ‘fore now did I think I’d be granted this—_

_“That I would feel, oh, nothing but love.”_

_“Who are you,” he asked her, “Fairest, who can you be_

_“To make me talk this way, tell you all that I see,_

_“Reveal my old heartaches, and wishes, and pleas—_

_“Speak of nothing, oh, nothing but love?”_

_“For, dear one, I’m no poet — I sing with my sword,_

_“I fight against darkness, I rage and I roar,_

_“And I never dreamed I’d feel like this before—_

_“That I would feel, oh, nothing but love.”_

_O, they sat by the shore, and she sang to the waves,_

_As he listened, in wonder, and learned to be brave;_

_He asked her if she’d take the pearl that he gave_

_Her in nothing, oh, nothing but love._

_O, and still, to this day, if you stand by the shore,_

_And leave your heart open to longing for more,_

_You can hear her sweet song on the wind, as it soars_

_On the currents of nothing but love._


End file.
